Jack Frost son of skeleton
by shadowcat ninja
Summary: Walking throw the woods Jack skeleton finds a young winter spirit being attack.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was mad by me and my best friend Joselyne. We hope you enjoy it, more to come I just want to see how our readers like it have fun. **

Hi, my name is Jack. . Now I know what you're thinking and no I'm not the pumpkin king, that's my dad. He and my mom Sally Skeleton adopted me 298 years ago. First let's go back to where it all began.

*298 years ago*

"Stop it! Why can't you leave me alone!"* It hurt so much*

"Because everything we've worked for you kill!" Yelled Heather spirit of summer

I-I'm just doing my job!

"SHUT UP!" yelled Max spirit of autumn as he keeps kicking me.

*Somewhere not to far stood the Pumpkin king*

"What is this wondrous white stuff that falls from the sky!? Said the pumpkin king

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think ** ** Hope you all thought it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2 skelton saves frost

**This story was mad by me and my best friend Joselyne. We hope you enjoy it, more to come I just want to see how our readers like it have fun. ****J**

**Oh and I will be putting Jack Skellington as "Skellington" don't want to confuse his with frost now would we?****J**

Lucida Handwriting = Jack Frost's diary/ Author narrating

Rockwell extra bold=Memory /flash back

Chiller =Extreme anger/ Halloween towns people speaking

Hi, my name is Jack. . Now I know what you're thinking and no I'm not the pumpkin king, that's my dad. He and my mom Sally Skeleton adopted me 298 years ago. First let's go back to where it all began.

*298 years ago*

"Stop it! Why can't you leave me alone?"* It hurt so much*

"Because everything we've worked for you kill!" Yelled Heather spirit of summer

I-I'm just doing my job!

"SHUT UP!" yelled Max spirit of autumn as he keeps kicking me.

*Somewhere not to far stood the Pumpkin king*

"What is this wondrous white stuff that falls from the sky!? Said the Pumpkin King

"Arf woof woof!" barked a happy little ghost dog name Zero

"Ow….stop pleas you're hurting me please stop!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What in the name of Halloween?" wounded the Skeleton King

*Hearing the beating Zero lets out a whimper*

"What is it boy?" ask the Skeleton King

"HELP….PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

"Let's go Zero!" yelled the Skeleton King

Jack's POV

*It hurts so much I can barely keep my eyes open*

"Hey Frost, what's wrong?" "You gonna cry?" ask Heather spirit of summer

"Please…stop… it hurts."

"Aawwww he's begging, that's so pathetic." Taunted Holly spirit of spring and sister to Heather

"What in the name of Halloween are you doing?"Someone screamed

Heads turned towards the tall, skinny skeleton that stood before them the Pumpkin King

"What do you think?" "Getting rid of him." Said Holly

"Why he's an innocent child?" "What could he have ever done for you to get rid of him?"Asked the Pumpkin King

"Innocent?" "HA don't make me smile, this boy is a killer!"Yelled Max spirit of Autumn

"An, we're going to end him." Stated Heather as she pulled out a magical hot knife

"Oh no you won't, Zero!"Yelled the pumpkin King

"Zero, what's a Zero?' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" SCREAMED Heather as Zero bit down on her arm

"Let go of her you stupid dog!" yelled Max as he and Holly tried to get Zero to let go of Heather

As the other season spirits were trying to get Zero off of heather, Jack Skellington grabbed the innocent boy off the ground an ran in to the night

"Let's go Zero!" Yelled Skellington as he ran back to Halloweentown

"Hey, get back here!" Yelled Max as he and the other spirits tried to grab the boy from the living skeleton

Sally's Pov

*I wonder when Jack will be back, it's getting late and I'm starting to get worry*

"Sally, Sally come quickly it's an emergency!"

Oh no will Frost like live, how will Sally react to Jack bringing a boy home will I ever writ more only if u get 10 more reviews ;) Stayton


	3. Chapter 3

Dear beloved readers I have tragic news **I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!** There for I would like you guys to tell me what you think should happen next and if any of you have a request you would like to see plrase PM me I will love all your ideas

Love shadowcat-ninja


End file.
